North
References QFG1EGA *To the north, the high, snowy peaks of the mountains are clearly visible. *That's where the tourists said they came from. Must be some place up North -- I sure never heard of it. *My name it is known in the Northlands as Brauggi, Barter with blade's clash, or bargain with me." *Bring me a seed from the Spore Spitting Spirea of the North that I may plant it elsewhere in order to preserve these rare and magical plants. *The Healer lives in a nice little cottage on the North road, near my Father's fields. QFG1VGA *"We used to have some of the finest horses in the north, when the Baron still cared about things other than his troubles. Now we just have this one outside and and the two in here." *Brauggi strides off through the cave on his way back to his Northern home. *"Northlands" " *To the North, on the cliff, you see a cave. QFG2 *Ah, Hero of the North, I am but a Katta. I cannot speak upon what I do not know. *The pathway to the Fountain is North of our Plaza. *Comes a hero from the North, riding on the very air, And this is sign the first to then beware, For Darkness soon shall fall and shadow cover all, The city and the ones now living there. *Hero of the North, a thousand thanks for defeating the thing of fire. We were forced to flee for our lives when it set the stand of Alichica aflame. *The finest of carpets in all of the land I have for your perusal, Hero of the North. *It is told that a Hero from the north will come to restore the Katta to their home in Raseir. So did Shema and Shameen travel to find such a one. *I would be honored to sell you some flowers, Hero of the North. They are a mere 10 centimes. *I have baskets of all colors, sizes, and shapes to contain whatever you wish. I will be most honored if the Hero of the North were to purchase one of my baskets. *"One thousand years and a Year, so shall Iblis be caught, In the tombstones of the City, where he and I once fought. Until moonlight has been captured, twixt the Scorpion and Drake, Then comes a Hero from the North, and ancient powers wake." *I knew I would remember it. The real prophecy is: 16 "One thousand years and a Year, so shall Iblis be caught, In the tombstones of the City, where he and I once fought. Until moonlight has been captured, twixt the Scorpion and Drake, Then comes a hero from the North, and ancient powers wake." *Then comes a Hero from the Northland, led unto despair..." You are the only Hero that I have found recently, it must be you! And I have no doubt you will despair before I am through with you. *Well, Hero from the Northland, are you so powerful a magician that you can move the moon from its orbit and force it to shine on the door? Or are you so strong that you can bend light? What can you say or do that will let you pass the door? *"One Thousand Years and a Year, so shall Iblis be caught, In the Tombstones of the City, Where he and I once fought. Until moonlight has been captured twixt the Scorpion and Drake; Then comes a hero from the Northland, and the ancient powers wake. Led and followed by a Dark one; guide to Deceit and despair. Passing through the Trial by Fire, Trials of Water, Earth and Air. Passing through the Door unopened, barrier that yields to none, By my name of Suleiman, So shall this be done! Come at last unto betrayal, and to 'He who Waits Behind' (That's me) And, and, (now, how did that go?) and Iblis shall rise", and, something about a "final knight." I'll remember it sometime. *Will anyone speak for this Stranger from the North? *We are Shameen and Shema, keepers of the Katta's Tail Inn. When the Katta were driven from Raseir, we journeyed to the Northland in search of a hero. *You see a dark passage leading North. The street sign reads \"Hawa Darb,\" which means \"Air Avenue.\ *You see a dark passage leading North. The street sign reads \"Junub Tarik,\" which means \"South Street.\" *"You see a dark passage leading North. The street sign reads \"Shmali Tarik,\" which means \"North Street.\" *The symbol on the sign indicates \"North\". The sign itself reads \"Junub Tarik,\" which means \"South Street.\ *"You see a dark passage leading North. The street sign reads \"Saif Darb,\" which means \"Sword Avenue.\" *You see a dark foreboding passage leading North. The street sign reads \"You must carry your Visa at all times! *"You see a dark foreboding passage leading North. The street sign reads:\n" \ "\"Any order from a guard is a rule!\" QFG3 *The sparkling blue waters of the Mkubwa River flow from the northern mountains to the southern sea. *High above the jungle rise the northern mountains. *The northern mountains, children of long-ago glaciers, help keep the jungle alive by trapping the rain clouds and sending their water down to the sea. *Our kingdom extends from the mountains of the north and west to the cliffs of the world's edge to the south and the sands of the Azure Sea to the east. *I've been told that collecting hero trading cards has become a big investment up north. I have a couple of cases, complete with yummy bubblegum, if you want to take a chance and get rich. There might even be a card with Dudly Doright. That's a real hero. *I am the only user of magic who lives in Tarna. Our son, Shakra, also knows magic, but has journeyed north to become a Wizard. *As you explore the land of Tarna, you will find it to be a study in contrasts. From the towers of this walled city, you see the great savanna stretching around us. To the north are the mountains. To the east is the jungle. *You see someone who looks like he is from North Fricana. *Goat's eyes are a delicacy among the people to the north. *Today is a treat from the far north, giraffe felafels with soured cream. Eat it in good health! *Next is Msimu, when the sun is in the south and the north wind blows. It be very hot then, and we move to the mountains. *Last will come Masika, the time of the big rain. Then we will be moving to the high savanna to the north. *After the Demons left Tarna, I followed them. They traveled north to the land of the Pharaoh. In the bazaar at Gaza, I met a Paladin. *Shapeir (one game back or 1,000 mi. north) QFG4 *"Spirits of the frigid north, Spin the water, draw it forth. Frosty Spirits, summoned twice -- Turn the water into ice!" QFG5 *"Ahh...This is a treat from Hesperia to the northwest. A flat bread covered with pesto and cheese, topped with the hearts of delicate artichokes, and broiled to crisp and chewy perfection." *"Ah, that is the delight of Helena, the mainland to the north. It is roasted honey lamb, covered with yogurt and savory spices, and wrapped in pita bread. May it bring you pleasure." *"Welcome, woman from the Northlands. How may I aid you?" (unused) *It is said that the countryside is overrun by the invaders from the north. Soon they will be knocking at our gates and asking to take over the kingdom, I am thinking." *This seems to be a variety of evergreen known as Joonas Juniper. It's common in the far northlands of Finelandia. *This seems to be a variety of evergreen known as Joonas Juniper. It's common in the far northlands of the Danesmark. *Fishing Villages Invaded??The fishing villages around the shores of Marete have been invaded by mercenaries from the northwest. Contestants of the Rites of Rulership are expected to drive the mercenaries away soon. *Elsa von Spielburg has proven herself to be a leader and a Hero in the lands to the north. She is quite capable of becoming the first woman King of Silmaria as well. I, Minos, counselor to Silmaria, am proud to sponsor her." *"I'm getting more and more itchy to go out adventuring again. Come the spring, and I'm flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone?" *You spin the globe around a few times to check it out. Yes, there to the north are Spielburg and Mordavia. You can find Tarna to the south in Fricana. On the northern coast of the Med Sea is Silmaria. The twin cities of Shapeir and Rasier are on the north coast of Fricana on the southern edge of the Med Sea. *Northwest Pillar Destroyed??The Dragon Pillar northwest of Tinos has been destroyed with Sacrificial Blood. ??Pillars have deep magical significance.??This could lead to the destruction of Marete.??Reward of 15,000 drachmas to stop this foul ritual. *North Dragon Pillar Destroyed??The North Dragon Pillar has been destroyed with Sacrificial Blood. ??Marete is in danger of being destroyed, and the Dragon of Doom released to the world.?? *Northwest Pillar Destroyed Destruction Imminent! *Hirelings from the northern lands,?? QFGTAG *Bring me a seed form the Seed Spitting Spirea of the North so that I may plant it elsewhere to preserve these rare magical plants. Then you will become a true friend of the forest. *My name it is known in the northlands as Brauggi; barter with blade's clash or barter with me. *The giant thanked him with another northlander rhyme and a gem that indeed glowed, and headed happily back to his northern home. Category:Compass directions